


Warmth

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis wanted to learn how to conjure magic without the flasks, but unfortuantely, he takes it a little too far.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> small beta by romanope to ensure quality of fic

“Okay, Iggy, remember what I told you. Look at the place where you want to go, throw your weapon in that direction, and then imagine yourself catching it. You just have to will yourself to catch it. You might feel sick to your stomach, though, so be careful,” Noctis explains, then steps back. A few failed attempts at this quickly taught him to move. He watches as Ignis takes aim, then flickers for a moment before collapsing, hand over his mouth so that he doesn’t puke. 

Noctis dashes over to him. “Hey, you actually moved like an inch that time! That’s progress!” He looks down at him, a small smile on his face. “I guess you probably want to take a break now. Do you want to teach me how to conjure magic again?” He offers, helping Ignis up and giving him a bottle of water. Ignis nods, taking the bottle from him. 

“Thank you, Noct.” He takes a few slow drinks before sitting back, looking at the prince. “Gladio tells me that you’ve been skipping out on training again. You may not ditch every day just to play video games with Prompto.” Ignis pushes his glasses up, chuckling softly at the pout Noctis gives him. “You have been remembering to keep up with your school work, correct?” 

“Yes, Ignis, I do everything I’m supposed to. Except for train with Gladio.” He smiles, then stands. “Come on, Igs. You promised you’d show me how to do that magic like you. The stuff you said my father doesn’t like you using.” 

“I suppose I do remember promising such a thing. Fine, but I still will not teach you to attack with it until you get a reasonable grip on just conjuring the magic,” Ignis says. “I will not have you getting seriously injured just because of a promise I made. I would never forgive myself, and your father will never forgive me. Injuries inflicted by magic cannot be healed in the traditional methods. They are very painful and they scar horribly.” Ignis removes his gloves to show the scars on his palms. 

Noctis takes his hands and looks down at them, sighing softly. “I know. I’ll be careful. I’ll do everything you say,” he whispers, looking up at Ignis. Ignis nods and smiles. He sits against the wall and pulls Noctis between his legs, arms wrapping around him to cup his hands. 

“Alright. We’ll start with ice, as it is the least dangerous.” Ignis’ hands cool on the backs of Noctis’ before the crystals crawl over his skin. It’s cold, but not bitingly so. Noctis stares at it in wonder. The ice melts into a puddle then evaporates. Noctis leans back against his chest. “It’s very similar to the way your warping works...though instead of imagining and moving yourself, you’re feeling the cold of the ice, forcing it into existence. You’ll imagine the way it feels in your hands, and once you have it, you tell it where to go. It gets easier with practice.” 

Noctis nods, then closes his eyes to focus better. Some water drips to the training mats below their legs, but that’s all that seems to happen. “What was that? That’s just embarrassing,” he mumbles. He wipes his hands on his pants, then closes his eyes again. Ignis’ hands on the backs of his help him center himself. He takes a deep breath and tries again, this time he feels the crystals start to form on his hands before they melt away. “Ig! Did you see that?” He turns his head, and finds his face close to his advisors. A slight flush spreads over his cheeks. 

Ignis looks over at Noctis as well, a soft blush on his cheeks. “Good, good. Not perfect, but it’ll do for now. When you summon fire, you want to feel the warmth in your palms. You aren’t looking for fire to sear, but to give comfort.” Ignis gives an example. The flames lap at Noctis’ skin but do little more than warm them. “Anything warmer, and you can cause burns. But we aren’t doing anything to attack right now, just learning how to conjure as a concept.” 

Noctis nods, staring at the flames, absolutely mesmerized. He closes his eyes, and finds that the flames are easier for him to summon. He thinks about the way he feels, pressed against Ignis. He smiles slightly when he opens his eyes to find flames on his palms. “Look, I did it,” he whispers, gently blowing them out. Ignis removes his hands from Noctis’ and hugs him around the middle. 

“I’m so proud of you. Why don’t you do it again, but this time make them bigger,” Ignis whispers. 

Noctis nods, closing his eyes. He focuses on all the warmth his advisor has provided him through the years and how happy he feels with his best friend. He can feel the flames growing larger in his hands. The arms tighten around his middle, making him smile. 

The door to the training room flies open, and Noctis panics. The flames explode in size before extinguishing themselves. Noctis cries out in pain at the heat, leaning back hard into Ignis, then turns his face into Ignis’ neck, tears dripping down his cheeks. Ignis moves Noctis, then grabs his left wrist. “Call the medical wing and let them know we’re coming!” he shouts at Gladio, who is still standing in the doorway. 

“You’re going to be okay. It’s just a small burn on your hand,” Ignis whispers, trying to help Noctis calm down. He cups his cheek. “This was a bad idea. We’re not doing this anymore. Ever.” He wipes away Noctis’ tears, then carefully starts to cool his palm in the hopes of relieving some pain. Gladio comes over and helps lift Noctis and carry him down to the wing. 

Everything is a blur for Noctis. All he can register is the pain, and someone talking. It sounds like Ignis’ voice, but he can’t understand the words, then suddenly his mind fades. When he wakes up next, he finds himself in his bed. His hand is bandaged to the wrist, but he doesn’t remember what happened, and on his other side is Ignis, curled up and asleep. Noctis smiles a little, then gently shakes him awake. 

“Hey Specs, I really think I’m gonna need an explanation on this one,” he whispers, voice still heavy with sleep. Ignis stares at him for a long moment before pulling him into a kiss. When he pulls away, there are tears on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry… I was so scared, Noct. You almost blew your hand off today while conjuring. I thought I hurt you worse than I did, but the medical team promised that the damage was minimal. I-” he takes a deep breath before continuing, “I could have gotten you killed today. That’s something I can never forgive myself for.” 

“Ignis.” Noctis tilts his head up and wipes a few tears away with his thumb. “We won’t practice conjuring anymore. Everything is okay, I promise. I’m fine.” He smiles, then kisses him lightly once more. “Besides, now I can wear a cool glove like yours.” 

“That’s a stupid excuse to wear a glove, Noct.” 

“I know, but when have you ever known me to make a good excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after i saw a post from an artist i like on tumblr but its gone now lol oh well but the post mentioned teenaged ignoct teaching each other these skills :)


End file.
